Forgiving Great Wrongs
by tinybee
Summary: When Hodge is shot with an arrow, Harry tries to save him. He and his friends discover Sabastian's betrayal and attempt to defend themselves against him. Hodge also asks if Harry could still love him. One Shot. SLASH.


**I do not own Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments series, they belong to JKRowling and Cassandra Clare respectfully. Nor do I own any of the quotes in this ONESHOT.**

**This will be a Harry Potter AU. ONESHOT. Random.**

**WARNING: SLASH. This means a male/male pairing. If you don't like that, then don't read.**

**Harry will be nineteen in this ONESHOT.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hodge**

* * *

_"The Clave isn't to be trusted!" Hodge protested desperately. "There are spies in it- Valentine's men- I couldn't tell them where the mirror is. If Valentine found the Mirror, he would be-"_

Hodge found himself cut off as something sailed through the air and struck him in the chest. Alec gave a startled cry while Harry caught Hodge when the man collapsed backwards. Hodge was already fumbling with what Harry recognised as an arrow, and the wizard was quick to slap his hands away. But Hodge wouldn't have it, he kept shying away as Harry pressed down around the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Jace, why-?" Alec went to ask from Hodge's other side.

"I didn't-" Jace said. "I-"

Harry moved so that he was practically cradling the older man in his lap.

"Then who did?" Harry barely restrained himself from snapping at his friend. He stared down into dimming eyes as Hodge grasped Harry's sleeve.

"Sabastian?" Clary asked in shock.

Harry's head whipped up when he heard Clary's disbelieving tone. He caught sight of the black-haired boy standing a little ways from them.

"You- You did this?" Jace asked as he stared at Sabastian.

Alec," Harry snapped, turning away, trying to pull the boy out of his horror. "Help me with this."

"I had to do it," Harry heard Sabastian say. "He would have killed you."

Harry barely gave the people above him any attention as he struggled to keep Hodge alive and conscious. He pulled the older man further into his arms, uncaring of the blood staining his clothes.

"Alec." Harry said again, managing to startle the Lightwood. Alec turned to stare at Harry with wide eyes. He watched as Harry took out his wand and start to mutter in Latin, his magic flowing out of him. "Alec!" Harry growled, fighting down his panic when Alec continued to just sit there. "Now." His voice was forceful as he glared the boy into complying hurriedly. "Hold on Hodge," Harry whispered, turning his attention back to the dying man as his magic weaved into the bleeding body. From next to him Alec was etching runes into Hodge's skin, attempting to stop the flow of blood and repair the damage done by Sabastian.

"He would have killed you," Sabastian repeated, "He would have-"

Harry looked up at Jace as the shadow-hunter knelt by Alec and across from him. Jace took out his knife but Harry was quicker and pulled out a stele that he had picked up earlier.

"Use this." Harry told him.

"Try an Iratze." Alec suggested.

"No." Hodge weakly struggled, but Harry was stronger and held him still. "Jonathan-"

"Jace," the young man said quietly. "Call me Jace."

Harry gifted Jace with a weak smile.

"Not you." Hodge whispered, shaking his head.

"Hodge?" Harry felt a little light headed.

"I don't think he wants me to touch him." Jace said, voice pained.

"You were... never... Jonathan..."

"I think he's delirious." Harry surmised as he stared down at Hodge with worry. "He's not making any sense."

"You're... not Jona-"

"NO!" Clary shouted.

The three relatively un-injured males turned to look at what caused Clary's distress. Jace was on his feet in an instant as Sabastian aimed to shoot another arrow at Hodge. The stele lay forgotten on the ground.

"Stop." Jace commanded him coldly.

"He's dark. He's part of Valentine's inner circle." Sabastian explained. "He betrayed you!"

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." Hodge murmured, loud enough so that only Harry and Alec heard.

"-Because you thought he had a shady past? Who- who does that? It doesn't make any sense." Clary spoke in near desperation.

"That's because he's lying." Jace said.

Harry tuned him out as he and Alec pulled back, Hodge was as healed as he could be for the moment. He wasn't about to die from blood loss or the severity of the original wounds any time soon. Alec stood up, watching Harry worriedly as the wizard settled Hodge on the grass and made to get up, swiping the stele as he did so. He swayed, stumbling back a little as he tried to regain his focus. Harry waved off his friend's concern, glancing down at the dozing Hodge.

"I'm fine." Harry said dismissively.

They both turned to Sabastian, just as the black haired man finished speaking.

"If you think attempting to kill Hodge was justified, then you can come with us to the Accords Hall and explain your actions to the council."

Harry stared hard at Sabastian, feeling a shiver of apprehension as the young man gave a smile.

"Of course." He started to move towards them, and they tensed at his approach. "Though, it is a little odd that you are all upset that I nearly killed a man when Jace was planning on cutting his fingers off one by one."

"He wouldn't have done it." Alec said tersely.

"Not only would we not of let him, but he, unlike you, has the conscience to give people a chance to explain themselves." Harry snapped.

Sabastian raised a brow and gave another suggestion. "But then maybe his desire for torture was just because he was really angry with me kissing Clary. Because she wanted me."

Clary defended herself, and Harry gripped his weapon tighter in his hand, grinding his teeth as he listened to Sabastian riling up Jace.

"That's enough." Jace snarled, looking furious.

"What the hell has got into you, Sabastian?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh, this is all me." Sabastian replied. "Right now, I'm telling you all how I feel. I had to pretend to like you, all of you. Pretend that the sight of you didn't make me sick. You," Sabastian spun to look at Jace. "Every second you're not panting over your own sister, you're whining on and on about how your daddy didn't love you. Well, who could blame him?"

Jace flinched back.

"And you, you stupid bitch," Sabastian continued as he turned to Clary. "Giving that priceless book away to a half-breed warlock; have you got a single brain cell in that tiny head of yours?"

Alec straightened as Sabastian turned his attention onto him.

"I think we all know what's wrong with you. They shouldn't let your kind in the clave. You're disgusting."

Sabastian smirked as Alec paled.

"Then there's you, Harry Potter," Sabastian actually sneered, tone caustic. "You're as sick as he is, only you get it from an old man. You're not even a shadow-hunter either, just a wandwielder."

"Just a wandwielder?" Harry parroted, offended. "But why pretend to like us in the first place?"

"Because he's a spy for Valentine." Clary whispered in dawning comprehension.

"What?"

"He's working for Valentine." Clary said again. "Has been since the beginning. That's why he wanted to get close to us so that he can report back."

"You took your time discovering that point." Sabastian rolled his eyes. "And I was told that you had some brains within your group."

"We have brains!" Harry defended.

"And we're alive." Jace added.

Sabastian frowned. "I'm alive."

"Not for long." Jace said before he threw himself at Sabastian with inhuman speed.

Harry, Alec and Clary watched, stunned, as Sabastian dodged then overpower Jace by grabbing him by his jacket, picked him up and sent him flying across the grass and into the wall of the Gard. Harry flinched when he heard a sickening crack as Jace lay on the ground unmoving.

"Jace!" Clary went for Sabastian, but was knocked aside, falling as Sabastian gave her a blow to the head.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, flinging the spell at Sabastian who jumped to the side. "Stupefy! Petrifi-"

Sabastian ran at Harry and grabbed his arm, twisting it harshly and making him drop his wand before fist came up and landed a powerful punch to his jaw. A knee was driven into Harry's stomach and he gave a grunt before an elbow smashed into his back, sending him to his knees.

"Let him go!" Alec demanded. "Stay where you are and put your hands behind your back."

Harry looked up at Alec, cradling his injured arm to his chest. The Lightwood had an arrow aimed at Sabastian. The latter gave a laugh, moving towards Alec without a care about the very sharp object pointed at him.

"You really wouldn't shoot me."

Harry raised a brow. Alec would shoot him, especially after hurting his friends. And he was right as moments later Alec sent an arrow towards Sabastian. Unfortunately it missed it's intended target and struck a tree. Harry barely had time to blink before Sabastian launched himself at Alec, stealing his bow and snapping it in half.

Harry heard a small gasp from Clary, and turned his attention to her. He met her gaze, seeing the determination written all over her face when Clary tried to stand or move. Harry looked away, only to see Sabastian holding Alec by the neck.

"Let him go!" Harry shouted, mimicking Alec's earlier words while he struggled to get to his feet. Dimly, he heard Hodge shift and groan quietly, but his eyes were on his fighting friend.

"Shut up Potter, I'll deal with you in a minute." Sabastian said over his shoulder. "Now, Lightwood." Sabastian's voice came out almost like a purr. "I've taken care of one of you already today. I hadn't expected I'd be lucky enough to get to do it twice."

Suddenly Sabastian jolted backwards, relinquishing his hold on Alec who sank to the ground. Harry stared wide-eyed at Sabastian who was twisting around, a humanoid figure attached to his back. It took a moment for Harry to realise that it was actually Simon who had sank his teeth into the man's arm, his own wrapped around the others' upper body. The rest of the group watched as Sabastian threw himself to the ground, turning as both he and Simon tore into one another without restraint.

Harry moved backwards, crawling until he ended up back by Hodge who was struggling to sit up, his focus on the fight. He grabbed Harry's uninjured arm just as Sabastian clambered back to his feet and swiftly kicked Simon's torso.

"You foul little tick." Sabastian growled as he prepared to kick the fallen vampire again.

"I wouldn't."

Harry's head snapped over to where the voice came from. Only to see a pale and injured Jace. In his hand was a seraph blade, shining with power as he faced Sabastian.

"I've never killed a human being with one of these before, but I'm willing to try." Jace said in a low tone.

Harry's eyes darted over to where his wand lay in the grass a few feet away. But he couldn't move because of Hodge's grip that he didn't want to break. Harry listened as Sabastian spoke in a language he didn't understand before disappearing with almost inhuman speed. The wizard turned back to Hodge, tuning out to the following conversation as he helped Hodge to sit up.

"You are still hurt," Harry told him quietly. "Don't strain yourself."

"Thank you," Hodge murmured, looking up at Harry.

"No problem."

Hodge grimaced, before his gaze darted up at Harry before flickering over his shoulder. Harry glanced behind him, eyes meeting the wooden handle of his wand.

Pulling his arm free from Hodge's grasp, Harry took it, tilting his head up to give a thankful smile to Alec who ignored it.

"You okay?" Alec asked tersely.

"We're okay." Harry said. "What about Jace? I've never known anyone who could get the jump on him like Sabastian did."

"He surprised me." Jace muttered with a frown. "He must of had some special training. I wasn't expecting it."

"No one was." Harry said.

"The question is, how long was he watching us in the shadows?" Simon asked, his fingers fluttering over his ribs with a grimace.

"Who knows." Harry hummed as he stood up, trying to hide his wince.

"The clave will catch him," Jace said. "They'll curse him, too, probably."

"Just like they did Hodge." Clary added.

"Poetic justice." Jace ran a hand over his face.

Just then Simon moved a little away and spat, wiping his mouth clean when he turned back to them.

"His blood tastes foul- like poison." Simon told them.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to taste it."

"For which I'm glad about, by the way."

"Guys," Alec drew Harry and Simon's attention to him. "We need to get back to the hall."

Harry blinked, before he understood the urgency.

"Can you walk, Clary?" Alec asked while he leaned down and grabbed Hodge. "Harry, help me."

"I can walk." Clary replied. "Do you need any help?"

"We're fine." Harry told her, answering for both himself and Alec, snaking his arm around Hodge's waist.

Harry and Alec helped Hodge to his feet, the older man leaning against Harry when Alec released his hold, hands hovering as Harry swayed under the added weight.

"I'm okay, Alec," Harry assured his friend while he righted himself and turned to the other boy standing beside a pale Clary. "Jace, take them back to the hall, and Hodge and I will follow behind."

"Harry-"

"No," Harry glanced at the anxious Lightwood. "We'll only slow you down. Trust me, we'll be fine."

"Sabastian's gone," Simon spoke up. "And we'll be only a little ahead."

Harry shot Simon a grateful look.

"All right." Alec nodded as he looked over at Jace and Clary for their agreement.

"Let's go." Jace glanced over at Hodge briefly, before turning to look at Harry. "Don't fall too far behind."

"We won't." Harry said. He didn't add that he had his wand. Sabastian had taken them all out, and had dodged his spells with ease. It wouldn't do to remind them of that little fact.

Alec had already started to walk away, and everyone else hurried to catch up, Harry supporting Hodge while Jace, Clary and Simon joined their anxious friend. Hodge stumbled and Harry slowed his pace, adjusting his hold.

"Can you ever fogive me, Harry?" Hodge asked, finally speaking up and breaking the silence as he leaned on Harry for support when they started to walk on the path again.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "You betrayed me. Betrayed Jace, Clary, everyone who thought that they could trust you."

Hodge bowed his head. "I can never redeem myself, can I?" He asked softly. "I hurt you all too much."

"Maybe one day," Harry said. "But I don't think we can ever trust you again."

They were quiet for several minutes as he and Hodge slowly made their way out the garden after Jace and the rest of the group.

"Harry..."

The wizard looked up, seeing the hesitance on the man's face as he held Harry's gaze.

"Could you still love me?" He questioned after a moment. "After everything that I've done, can you?"

Harry stared up at Hodge, noticing the apprehension that shone there. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I have never stopped loving you," Harry confessed. "After everything... I wanted to, and I tried."

Hodge winced, looking away and into the darkness, framed by the fire burning brightly behind them.

"But," Harry continued, "nothing could stop me from thinking about you. I am as much in love with you now as I was before all this."

Hodge made a sound at the back of his throat, and Harry looked up.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you." Hodge swore to him softly.

Harry gave him a smile.

"I know." He said as he reached up to the arm slung over his shoulder, trailing down until he slipped a hand into Hodge's, interlacing their fingers together.

Hodge looked at their joined hands with surprise and hope. He squeezed the smaller limb almost hesitantly, smiling when Harry tightened his own hold in return.

**

* * *

**

**Done. What do you think? ****There should be more HP/MI crossovers because this is a great series.**


End file.
